Unseen
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella queda ciega a los 9 años en un desastroso incendio. A sus 15 años Bella siente que su sueño de ver es palpable cuando Carlisle es asignado a su caso. Felix en proceso de reivindacion queda completamente enamorado de Bella desde que habla por primera vez con ella, cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos,Felix se convierte en el principal pilar de Bella durante este proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa!FELIZ AÑOOOOO...**

**No me resistí. Tenía este fic planeado desde hace un tiempo y simplemente me llegó la inspiración para comenzarlo a escribir...**

**Basicamente la historia va así: Bella queda huerfana a una temprana edad, sin ningun familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella, el Estado lo hace, enviandola a una casa hogar. Sin embargo, a los 9 años queda ciega por haber sido una de las víctimas de un desastroso incendio. Carlisle queda asignado a su caso, teniendo que mudarse desde Londres hasta Forks. Felix esta en proceso de reivindicar sus pecados por ello es parte de los Cullen, de cualquier manera, siente curiosidad de la pasión de Carlisle por la medicina y lo acompaña en la travesía que es el caso de Bella, sin embargo queda encantado con ella una vez que la conoce. **

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS :):)**

* * *

**UNSEEN**

* * *

**Capítuo 1: Hope**

Un dedicado doctor llega nuevo a aquel extraño pueblo pues ha sido trasladado desde Londres para tratar a una jovencita muy particular que por situaciones ajenas a ella, no puede salir de aquel hospital en el que está internada.

Una jovencita adorable, de apenas unos 15 años de edad, pero ciega. Carlisle se encarga de su caso, prometiendo hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para curar lo que la pequeña tenía.

Isabella había quedado ciega cuando tenía 9 años. Había sido una víctima circunstancial de un incendio en su antigua escuela, apenas habían logrado sacarla con vida antes que el edificio explotara. Ella tiene talentos excepcionales, ya que se le privó de la vista,su oído con el pasar de los años se ha agudizado notablemente, lo mismo con sus otros sentidos, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto. Siendo esos 4 sentidos lo único con lo que podía contar, ya que tercamente se había negado a un perro lazarillo, aunque si se había visto en la engorrosa tarea de llevar un bastón.

Pero ahí estaba en la clínica, internada ya que le habían dicho que posiblemente habrían encontrado algo que ayudara a mejorar su condición. En otras palabras, podrían operarla, pero eso no garantizaba al cien por ciento que recuperara la vista. Pero dadas las circunstancias, Bella intentaría cualquier cosa.

Carlisle había viajado solo. Sus "hijos" tenían que terminar el instituto, y no ayudaría en nada que su esposa se mudara al mismo tiempo que él. ¿Qué dirían los humanos, acerca de ambos padres ausentes, tan cerca de terminar el año escolar?. Aunque sus hijos fueran vagamente unos años menor que él, y dudosamente necesitasen de una persona que los cuidara. Aún así, Esme había aceptado quedarse. No pasarían mucho tiempo separados, tres meses, quizás un poco más.

Isabella a sus 15 años no se caracterizaba por ser una paciente a la que le gustara esperar, no era muy paciente. Su tiempo valía oro, no por ser invidente significaba que no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, la dulce mujer que la había cuidado durante su estadía en el orfanato le recordó que este era un médico nuevo, que probablemente no conociera bien el hospital y por ende intentara comportarse un poco mejor. Isabella resopló con fastidio pero mantuvo sus quejas para sí, admitiendo a regaña dientes que su tutora tenía razón.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bella escuchó vagamente unos pasos acercarse. Durante los primeros días se había dedicado a la tarea de diferenciar las pisadas. Ahora podía decir cuando venía la enfermera, cuando el médico, cuando su tutora y cuando iban a la habitación de al lado. Era algo asombroso, le respondió la enfermera cuando se lo contó, y se había animado en seguir esforzandose en eso. Durante los días siguientes se había dedicado a intentar diferenciar los pasos de las distintas enfermeras que a veces la trataban, sin éxito todavía, pero como le dijo la enfermera, Roma no se hizo en un día.

-Buenas tardes-Bella supuso que el saludo venía de la persona cuyas pisadas había escuchado. -Soy el doctor Cullen.- Carmen, la tutora de Bella, se levantó de su puesto para estrechar la mano del doctor.

-Un placer doctor.- Bella sintió que su boca se transformaba en una involuntaria sonrisa.

-Hey doc- la suave risa masculina hizo que el ambiente se reljara.

En los años que Carlisle llevaba ejerciendo jamás se había encontrado con una chica que inspirara de primer momento un instinto de protección tan potente, ni siquiera cuando encontró a Edward, o a Esme, aunque sabia que el caso de esta chica era diferente.

-Hey a ti también querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Hizo las preguntas de rutina, su nombre, su edad, algo de su vida. Generalmente lo hacía por dos razones. Una para conocer un poco a su paciente y dos para saber si además de la condición de dicho paciente había algún daño neuronal del que ocuparse, o si estaba todo bien. Se alegró de saber que con esta chica todo parecía ir estupendamente,apartando la obvia razón de su visita.

Carlisle le contó un poco de que iba la investigación. Bella tendría que pasar un tiempo en observación, y estaría bajo diferentes análisis, pues eran muchas las cosas de las que él quería encargarse antes de darle la noticia a Bella de si la operación era algo posible o no. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas totalmente hacia la posibilidad de la operación, y cuando le prometió a Bella (cuando él se estaba yendo de la habitación) que daría lo mejor de sí y más, lo decía en serio. Carlisle Cullen cumple lo que promete, así llueve, truene o relampaguee, el cielo se caiga o el mundo se esté acabando. Y la sonrisa esperanzada en ese aniñado rostro le dio un motivo extra para cumplir su promesa.

-¿Crees que podré ver?-Bella no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

-El doctor parece bastante decidido a lograr que lo hagas, así que sí. Creo que lo harás-respondió Carmen. Ella no era humana, pero desde que era una jovencita de la edad de Bella, había querido dirigir una casa hogar, donde podía alojar a la mayor cantidad de niños posibles para poder encontrarles un hogar. Bella siempre fue una niña difícil, con un carácter único y un temperamento de cuidado, pero era honrada y amorosa, y aún con su discapacidad visual logró ganarse el cariño de muchos. Carmen se sentía responsable por ella, ya que había sido decepcionada por una pareja que la había llevado de paseo un día, pues se debatían entre adoptarla o no; al final del día la pareja decidió que querían un niño más pequeño. De haber sido en circunstancias diferentes,Carmen hubiera espantado a esa pareja, pero existía la posibilidad de que se llevaran a uno de los pequeños, y realmente ellos eran los que más necesitaban un hogar. Así que después de esa decepción, Carmen optó por hacerse cargo ella de Bella como su tutora legal, no quería arriesgarse a adoptarla y quitarle la posibilidad de que una familia la adoptara y le diera el calor de hogar que buscaba.

Bella sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver el sol de nuevo, y fantaseó con el brillante futuro que le esperaba, si la operación tenía éxito. Carmen admitía que temía por su pequeña, ella era aún una niña, y no soportaría verla desencantada o decepcionada, no de nuevo. Ella más que nadie sabía los deseos que tenía Isabella por ver de nuevo, pero la mente aniñada de la chica no se preocupaba por esas cosas. Soñaba con salir a caminar por las calle sin tener que llevar ese estúpido bastón, soñaba con dar vueltas bajo el sol, soñaba con miles de cosas, cosas que esperaba cumplir.

Carlisle por su lado estaba analizando los primeros resultados que habían llegado a sus manos. Tenía más pacientes de los que preocuparse, pero como médico sabía que siempre habría uno que se convertiría en una prioridad, y su prioridad era aquella menuda chica que descansaba con actitud esperanzada en esa raída habitación. Suspiró cansado, había sido un viaje largo desde Londres, y aunque no fuera posible que se cansara físicamente, si lo estaba psicológicamente, pero le había hecho una promesa a Isabella y el día era joven.

Los resultados ayudaban a su actitud positiva, eran exactamente lo que él deseaba que fueran, si todo seguía este mismo rumbo, la pequeña podría ver pronto.

Tras haber pasado toda la noche trabajando en ese descolorido consultorio, que apenas contaba con el escritorio y la computadora, decidió que podía darse un descanso e ir a alimentarse y luego dar una vuelta de reconocimiento por el pueblo.

Como esperaba, su llegada ocasionó bastante conmoción, quizá un poco más de lo que imaginaba, y pronto se encontró completamente divertido por lo imaginativa que puede llegar a ser la mente humana. Había descubierto hace muchos años que los humanos siempre especularían sobre ellos, no por nada eran increíblemente atrayentes a ellos, como una flor carnívora; así que lejos de enfadarse, decidió indagar más en su nueva historia.

De vuelta a Londres, los chicos Cullen se preparaban para una gran mudanza, cajas aquí, maletas allá, cuadros descolgados de sus paredes, y la mitad de la casa embalada y lista para ser enviada a Forks. Habían decidido llevarse todo lo que la casa contenía. Jamás habían estado en esa parte de la península, por lo que la experiencia requería una mudanza con todas las de la ley. Esme era la más entusiasta de todos. Alice se encontraba nerviosa, algo obstruía sus visiones, pero no entendía qué exactamente.

Felix,antiguo miembro de la guardia de los Vulturi, había sido aceptado con los brazos abiertos en la familia por la promesa que él hizo de querer renunciar permanentemente a una vida de despotismo y violencia, su vena política sobresalía cuando se cometía una injusticia, y más de una vez se le recordó que no estaba en él ejercer justicia, pues el mundo estaba regido por un orden que lograría que las personas correctas fueran debidamente castigadas. Este alto y corpulento vampiro era el único soltero que quedaba en la familia, Edward había sido atrapado hacía cinco años por una linda vampiresa rusa llamada Tanya, al principio él se había negado completamente a tener algún tipo de relación con ella, pero con el tiempo, y valga decirlo, la determinación de la chica, Edward no había tenido oportunidad si quiera de procesar el año nuevo, cuando se presentó ante la chica con un anillo de compromiso, para sorpresa de todos. Su felicidad era notable. Así que la familia ahora constaba de cuatro parejas y él, quien estaba en proceso de redimirse por todas las vidas arrebatadas.

Nada de eso le importaba a nadie de la familia, cada uno tenía un pasado turbulento que lo acosaba, Jasper con las guerras del sur, Emmett con el cargo de una familia luego del abandono de su padre, Rosalie con los altos estándares sociales de su época, Edward con la promesa del ejército, Carlisle con las persecuciones que encabezó por ordenes de su padre, Esme por la pérdida de un hijo, Alice con la experiencia en aquél espantoso psiquiátrico en el que sus padres la habían condenado, Tanya con el sentimiento de culpabilidad de no haber podido evitar la muerte de su madre (o transformadora) por culpa de los niños inmortales. Como decía algún pasaje de la biblia "El que esté libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra".

Bella se permitió dormitar toda la tarde. No le apetecía escuchar la televisión ni escuchar música. Generalmente le gustaba que alguna persona le leyera algún poema, o algún libro. A pesar de ser independiente en la mayoría de las cosas se había negado a aprender a leer como una persona ciega lo hace, aunque lo había hecho, por insistencia de Carmen, aún así odiaba hacerlo,por lo que si podía evitarlo, lo hacía.

Sentía que acababa de dormirse cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta con sigilo. Un olor a manzanas le llegó, pero no era el olor frutal, era algo así como la esencia natural de una persona. Y pronto asoció el olor de las manzanas con el doctor Cullen, quien para su regocijo traía buenas noticias.

-Así que si podré ver- Carlisle sintió su inerte corazón estrujarse ante los ojos soñadores de la chiquilla frente a él.

-Si todo sigue tan bien como ahora. Si.-Bella sollozó de alegría y Carlisle sonrió. Había ido por dos razones, una para asegurarle a Carmen que su identidad estaba protegida con su silencio, ya que era la misma que la de él, y la segunda razón, evidentemente era para dar las buenas nuevas.

Con la esperanza de un brillante futuro Bella volvió a recostar la cabeza en las almohadas para dormir un rato más. Eso, si la emoción le permitía dormir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Es una buena idea? **

**Espero sus reviews... **

**1/01/2014**

**Paty4Hale**


	2. Curiosity

**HOLAAA!AQUÍ NUEVO CAPI!:):):)...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO**

**recuerden que esta historia es improvisada!:):)...abro word y comienzo a escribir y lo que salga salio!:):)...**

**Espero que les guste!:)**

* * *

**Unseen**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Curiosity**_

Felix deambulaba por la casa intentando hacerse a la idea de que esta primera mudanza era algo bueno. En sus años como guardia vulturi, las únicas veces que viajaba es cuando Aro así lo decidía, y nunca era por placer, siempre había alguien a quien mantener en línea, a quien amenazar, o siempre había alguien a quien matar. Suspiró. Luego de que se retiró de la guardia se dio cuenta del despotismo que reinaba en ese castillo, y sabía de alguna manera que él no sería el único en renunciar. Había oído hablar de un vampiro llamado Eleazar que lo había hecho, y tenía la sospecha de que era el "padre" de Tanya, la esposa de Edward.

Esta familia lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos hace dos años. Esme era la más entusiasta en recibirlo, Carlisle había sido el que le había ofrecido vivir con ellos, Edward y Tanya eran un poco renuentes, y los entendía, Tanya había visto a su madre morir a manos de Jane, la pequeña bruja y favorita de Aro, Alice siempre decía que todo estaría estupendo, Jasper lo mantenía vigilado, pero compartían la pasión por la historia, Rosalie, bueno, ella al principio era una perra con él, pero cuando notó que no tenía intenciones de desarmar ni destruir a su familia, digamos que es la que más le entiende, y Emmett, es un niño de alma, bromista, pero leal, valores que él admiraba profundamente. En la guardia veías lealtad hacia aquél que te proporcionaba mayor poder, o mayor libertad en toma de decisiones. Él era uno de los favoritos de Cayo. Y eso era difícil.

Alice se había tomado la tarea de mandar a todos y cada uno de los que estuvieron involucrados en la mudanza; desde los miembros de la familia, hasta los trabajadores que habían ido a buscar los muebles y cajas para trasladarlos. Incluso había ordenado a Carlisle que limpiara la casa que había adquirido. Y el estaba en el otro lado del río!. Alice, definitivamente era única.

-Alice, cariño, que tal si te tranquilizas un poco, asustarás a los vecinos.-reprendió Esme de la manera más dulce que podía. La primera vez que Felizx llegó a esta casa se sorprendió por la calidez del hogar,y las bromas fraternales que Emmett le juagaba a toda la familia. Pero le agradaba formar parte de esta peculiar familia.

Tal como ocurría siempre que una orden provenía de Esme, Alice tomó un par de innecesarias respiraciones profundas y cuando iba a hablar tuvo una visióon.

Era un hospital, y había una chica con unas vendas en los ojos, tomaba la mano de una vampira de ojos dorados, había nerviosismo en la sonrisa de la chica. Carlisle también apareció en la visión, su sonrisa era igual nerviosa, expectante, y había algo más en su expresión, algo como cariño. Ahí acabó la visión. La visión no decía nada, pero al mismo tiempo Alice sabía que lo decía todo. Había aprendido con el pasar de los años, que si sabías como mirar, encontrarias las respuestas a todas tus preguntas.

Jasper estaba de pie, ansioso por la visión de su esposa. Felix sentía una curiosa fascinación por ese don, admiraba a Alice, no todos aquellos que poseen el poder de ver lo malo y lo bueno que puede pasar en el futuro son capaces de mantenerse cuerdos y felices como ella lo era.

-¿Que viste?-preguntó Jasper.

-Un hospital, una chica con unos vendajes en los ojos y Carlisle.-Nadie entendió lo que era. ¿Cómo se relacionaban las tres cosas?- Creo que la chica de los vendajes es la chica a la que Carlisle tiene que ayudar, creo que de alguna manera ella será importante en la familia-Felix no pasó por alto que la última parte iba dirigida a eĺ. Pero no era una amenaza, era algo así como...una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Alice sabía algo que estaba implícito en la visión, que tendría el poder de revolucionar a su familia dela mejor manera, y era algo que no compartiría con los demás. Pero Edward había entendido que era lo que su hermana decía,y tenía que admitir que se sentía...emocionado por lo que su hermana predecía. Entendía lo que se sentía ser el único soltero en la familia, aunque él no estuvo exactamente soltero, dado que siempre estaba atendo a todo lo que Tanya hacía, sin embargo entendía esa sensación de soledad que a veces invadía al que se había convertido en su hermano. No dijo nada, respetaría la decisión de Alice de mantener el suspenso.

...

...

Una semana después, se encontraban todos en el avión, en los respectivos asientos que Alice había ordenado para todos. Cada oveja con su pareja, y Felix iba sentado con Esme, quien le sonrió divertida por la asignación. A Felix no le molestaba la soledad, había pasado muchos años solo, pero eso no impedía que pensara en como se sentiría estar con una persona, amarla y que lo amara.

El viaje fue tedioso, nunca le gustaron los aviones, para ser un vampiro se sentía reacio a poner su no-vida en manos de un humano, las probabilidades de que algo salieran mal, era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar. Alice, siempre un paso por delante de él, le aseguró mil veces que era un piloto entrenado, que los humanos no ponían a cualquier persona a manejar un avión, ese humano estaba mejor cualificado que cualquier vampiro que tuviera su propio avión, y conocía el cielo como él conocía las calles de Volterra, con sus curvas, callejones y atajos. Era lo mismo, pero en el aire. Pero Felix era un vampiro chapado a la antigua y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que el humano puso el avión en el suelo.

-La próxima mudanza, voy corriendo-murmuró aferrándose con fuerza al asiento mientras el avión hacía su camino hacia la puerta correspondiente en la cual se tenían que bajar.

-Cobarde-respondio Emmett entre risas.

-No olvides tu primer viaje en avión Emmett. Estabas que te subías al regazo de Rosalie-respondió Esme sonriendo entretenida. Emmett boqueó como pez fuera del agua mientras sus hermanos se reían.

-¿Ahora quién es el cobarde hermanito?-bromeó Tanya incapaz de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de un vampiro como Emmett, aterrado a tal punto de subirse al regazo de su pareja.

Edward leyó la mente de su esposa y le susurró al oido que lo mejor de ese día había sido la cara de la azafatas y pasajeros cuando Emmett empezó a rezar cuanta oración se supiera en cuanto idioma recordara.

Felix sonrió. Esto de poder sacar los trapos sucios de tu familia sin que se moleste es sin duda bastante bueno.

...

...

Una vez que recogieron el equipaje y pasaron aduana, ubicaron a Carlisle que había llevado los tres autos, en tres días difentes.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hicieron fue colocar los muebles en donde Esme les indicaba. Al terminar, cada pareja eligió su habitación y se dispusieron a desempacar todas las cosas.

...

...

...

Carlisle seguía buscando todas las opciones para operar a la pequeña Isabella,unas mejores que otras, pero ninguna le convencía, todas los antecedentes de la investigacion que él llevaba a cabo, eran en su opinión muy vagas, poco convincentes y poco confiables. Él había estado en la tierra por casi 300 años y había visto muchos procedimientos quirúrjicos dar efecto, pero ser abandonados por la ciencia por ser considerados arcáicos y poco confiables. Si tan solo supieran que por el hecho de tener mejores equipos no los hacía mejores médicos y que aquellas operaciones que desacreditaban erean las que probablemente les había salvado la vida a más de un ancestro de ellos. Pero por supuesto, eso no lo podía decir sin dejarse en evidencia.

Estaba optando por un método que él había utilizado hace más de 20 años, era el mismo caso, las mismas implicaciones, pero solo cambiaba el sujeto. Decidió no darle más vueltas, habían establecido un límite de 1 mes para encontrar el procedimiento que harían, y había encontrado el adecuado, solo faltaba darle un vistazo, para proponérselo a su equipo.

Alice supo que lo que su padre llevara a cabo lo lograría con bastante éxito. Se sintió feliz por la chica.

...

...

...

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que su propuesta había sido aceptada, y en esas dos semanas, la tutora de Bella se había encargado de todo el papeleo necesario. Bella estaba bastante emocionada.

Felix veía como Carlisle le contaba a Esme sobre sus avances en el caso y sobre sus esperanzas de que la operación diera éxito total. Guiado por la curiosidad tocó la puerta del despacho del patriarca.

-Pasa-Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa.-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quería saber, si era posible acompañarte algún día al hospital.-Carlisle se sorprendió. Sólo Edward había sentido curiosidad por la medicina, pero su pasión no había sido la necesaria para llevar a cabo la carrera.

-Por su puesto que si. ¿Estás interesado en la medicina?-Felix dudó un poco.

-Algo así. Siempre me ha llamado la atención-Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

...

...

Al día siguiente Esme despedía a Carlisle y a Felix por el día. Esperaba que Felix encontrara lo que estaba buscando, se merecía un poco de paz.

Jasper intentaba por todos los medios que conocía, que Alice le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo, desde que se fueron de Londres estaba absorta, y sabía que estaba vigilando el futuro,pero no sabía de quien precisamente. Pero si tenía claro que tenía que ver con la visión del otro día.

En el hospital Carlisle le explicaba pacientemente a Felix lo que eran cada una de las cosas que veía, desde la recepción, hasta urgencias, cirugía, el puesto de enfermeras dependiendo del piso, maternidad, cardiología,etc. Y veía con regocijo como tomaba notas mentales de todo.

Faltaba una semana para la operación de Bella, y la emoción de la chica era palpable en el ambiente, su humor era más tranquilo, aún impaciente, pero ya no trataba de alejar a las enfermeras, incluso con ese pequeño esfuerzo, hizo una amiga en el puesto de enfermeras, que se había convertido en su enfermera oficial. Y sinceramente era la que mejor le caía.

Pronto escuchó como dos pares de pasos se acercaban de manera calmada a su habitación, eso la confundió, la enfermera estaba revisando sus constantes (realmente no sabía porqué, ya que no le habían hecho más nada que un par de examanes de sangre y un par de tomografías), y su tutora estaba a su lado. Enfocó un poco más el oído y escuchó la voz de su médico hablando con alguien más, explicandole quien era ella. Supuso que era otro de los médicos que estarían presentes en su operación, o algo así le había explicado Carlisle. Le gustaba su médico, olí bien, era amable, paciente y sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos y más para que todo saliera bien. No mucho después uno de las dos personas (carlisle probablemente) tocaba la puerta, y entraba lentamente en la habitación. Quien lo acompañaba se quedó en la puerta. Con disimulo olió el ambiente y a sus fosas nasales llegaron los olores típicos de un hospital, el de su tutora (que olía a perfume de flores. Su favorito), el de Carlisle (una rara mezcla de canela y algo cítrico) y la persona que se había mantenido en la puerta olía a algo así como primavera, olía delicioso, no sabía como caracterizar su olor, no se parecía a nada que conociera, pero era atrayente, como un perfume con un olor extraño pero agradable.

-Hola Carlisle-saludó esbozando una sonrisa. Felix se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía que era él,si ni siquiera había hablado?.

-Hola Bella-respondió dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

-¿Quién te acompaña?-preguntó curiosa. Carlisle y Carmen sonrieron. Felix miró a los dos vampiros, con mil preguntas en la cabeza, ambos le instaron en silencio que se presentara.

-Soy Felix-estaba...¿fascinado? Por la chica. A simple vista se notaba la fortaleza que tenía, su rostro aniñado era maduro e infantil al mismo tiempo,como una niña que había sido obligada por la vida a crecer de manera repentina.

-Mucho gusto Felix-Respondió Bella, para después enfrascarse en una amena conversación con su doctor favorito.


	3. Once Upon a Love

**Holaaa! no pensaba actualizar hoy, solo estaba escribiendo algunas ideas que tenia y resulta que me salió un capítulo completo. 2310 palabras!... me llegó la inspiración y simplemente no pude parar. **

**Espero que aprecien este capi, tiene algo un poco raro, es como una metáfora mezclada con un poco de fantasía e historia, pero solo es para reforzar un punto que es mega importante para Carlisle...ya verán de lo que hablo...**

**No se cuando vuelva a actualizar...Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**"You loved me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"**

**(Once Upon a Dream/Lana del Rey)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Once Upon a Love.**

**FELIX POV**

Debía admitir que estaba fascinado con Bella. Era muy agradable y parecía emocionada con la noticia de que ya estaba todo preparado para su operación y que solo estaban ultimando detalles. Mientras Carlisle hablaba con Bella sobre lo que haría, me dediqué (sin ningún disimulo) a observarla mientras respondía a las preguntas de Carlisle o de su tutora (quien para mi sorpresa también era vampiro), ella era fascinante, sus ojos estaban fijos en Carlisle, como si pudiera verlo, pero era evidente que no estaba enfocando su vista exactamente en él, simplemente sus ojos volaban automáticamente hacia cualquier fuente de sonido, era asombroso verla. Se reía como si nnno tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como si estar poniendo sus vidas en manos de un doctor que acababa de conocer no fuera mayor cosa.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que Carlisle iba al hospital yo iba con él, hacía algunas rondas para entender un poco más de este mundo, y siempre luego de dos horas iba a visitar a la humana que cada vez estaba más impaciente por su operación. Siempre me sorprendía, siempre sabía quien era yo, viniera solo o acompañado. Estaba fascinado por ella, y comenzaba a pensar que era admiración, pero cuando lloraba admitiendo su temor, mi corazón se estrujaba de una manera que jamás habia sentido, era como si sintiera la gran e inexplicable necesidad de abrazarla y explicarle que todo estaría bien, que Carlisle era un médico con muchísimos años de experiencia, que tenia mas de tres siglos en lo mismo, pero no podía decirle eso, no a menos que quisiea espantarla y arrebatarle la única oportunidad de lograr su mayor sueño.

El día antes de su operación me pasé todo el día con ella, le gustaba que le leyeran, así que en eso habíamos convertido nuestra rutina, yo leía alguno de mis favoritos y ella me daba el veredicto. En eso estabamos cuando su mano trazó un camino a tientas para encontrar mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos. No entendía que sentía ella, no sabia si era gratitud por tener alguien con quien hablar, o un sentimineto filial, o si ella albbergaba algún sentimiento romántico para conmigo. ¿Cómo es posible que nos atraigamos (en el mejor de los casos) tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo?.

-¿Bella?-mi voz sonó temblorosa e insegura.

-Lo siento-dijo sonrojándose y retirando rápidamente su mano de la mía. Le había dado la impresion equivocada.

-No.-tomé su mano de nuevo y le di un suave apretón-No te avergüences, es agradable, raro, diferente pero agradable.

Ella sonrió ampliamente,y cuando iba a decir algo Carlisle entró en la habitación junto con la tutora de Bella. No hice ni siquiera el esfuerzo por fingir que no estaba tomando su mano, no me escondería, estaba confudido si, pero era una confusión agradable.

-Carlisle me estaba diciendo que debes descansar ya que tu operación fue programada para primeras horas de la mañana.

-Si estaré dormida de todas formas-murmuró molesta. Yo le sonreí a Carmen quien me vio alzando una ceja. Modulé un "después" al que ella asintió.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.-Bella frunció el ceño.

Yo reí y le di un beso en la frente prometiendo que vendría mañana antesy después de su operación, ella relajó el ceño y sus ojos se iluminaron igual que su sonrisa. Era hermosa y me encargaría de hacerla sonreir siempre.

Creo que me he enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera conozco.Y es una humana!. Gracias al cielo no estoy en la guardia, me matarían si esto me pasara estando allí.Crimenes contra mi raza mi culo,son unos despotas y ya.

-¿Estas familiarizado con la historia de los hermanos Vulturi, Felix?-preguntó Carlisle de repente. Y yo pensando que el lector era Edward.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras entraba por la puerta y se situaba detrás de su escritorio con una mirada perdida, perdida en el pasado.

-Algo así. Aro mató a su esposa y a la de Marco. Algo sobre no dejar que nadie tuviera a la amante si él no la tenía-eso era lo que se rumoreaba en las torres del castillo y los hermanos nunca hicieron nada por desmentirlo o corroborarlo.

-Las esposas de Aro y Marco eran humanas cuando se enamoraron de sus respectivos maridos.-Eso no lo sabía.- Cayo se enamoró de la esposa de Aro y ella de él. Era una cuestión de almas gemelas o algo así.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sabía que creía en esa teoría.-Marco se enteró que ambos tenían una especie de relación a espaldas de Aro, y juró por el bien de su hermano y de la chica humana que Cayo había jurado convertir en contra de los deseos más profundos de su hermano, que no diría nada y se haría de oidos sordos y ojos ciegos,sin saber que eso le traería nefastas consecuencias. Pero el amor que le profesaba era tan gramde y tan puro, que Cayo y Sulspicia se cegaron completamnte a todo lo que los rodeaba, y me atrevo a decir que fueron indiscretos en más de una también lo sabía por su puesto, y ella era la hermana de sangre de Aro, así que por traidora la mató a ella y mató a Suslpicia, quedando sólo Atheonodora sufriendo la muerte de sus mejores amigas, las únicas que ha tenido, y sufriendo el desprecio de Aro pero especialmente del único hombre al que ha amado, y el único hombre que no supo corresponder esos poderosos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque veo el modo en como te comportas al rededor de Isabella, y quería que supieras que no importa cuan fuerte es el amor, siempre hay algo esperando destruirlo si no lo sabes apreciar y cuidar bien. Ten en cuenta que es una chica muy frágil, que lleva mucho tiempo sin ver el mundo como realmente es, puede que cuando despierte este fascinada por ti y todo eso, pero en cuanto puedas debes contarle quien eres y que ella decida de allí en adelante que es lo que quiere hacer. También veo el modo en como ella sonríe cuando apareces, te aprecia,a lo mejor no sabe la magnitud el vínculo que los une, pero te aprecia, le agradas y no le agrada mucha gente-Carlisle hablaba de ella como si fuera mi...

-¿Estás diciendome a tu manera, que Isabella, la chica de 15 años que estás operando, es mi alma gemela?-Pregunté levantandome de la silla en un solo segundo. Carlisle me dio una mirada seria, claramente advirtiéndome de mis movimientos.

-¿Crees en las almas gemelas Felix?-Preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a mi. Estábamos en su consultorio, simplemente pasando un tiempo juntos, me agradaba estar al rededor de él, era intelligente, apasionado y veía el mundo de una manera fascinante. Muy diferente a la forma despótica en que los Vulturi rigen el mundo. Que diferente sería si la paz y no el miedo gobernara.

-No he sido inculcado en ninguna religión como sabes. Almas gemelas, vidas pasadas, es algo que he investigado por mi cuenta, pero es tan...místico y mítico, es como difícil de creer que algo así exista.-admití.-Por su puesto he visto a algunos chicos de la guardia enamorarse y estar juntos, y he visto como Aro ha intentado destruir todas y cada una de las relaciones felices que hay a su al rededor.-sacudí la cabeza, me estaba desviando del tema.-No es que no crea, es sólo que soy un poco escéptico, es todo.

Él asintió y sonrió levemente.-Hay una historia muy interesnte sobre el cielo y el infierno.

-Si. La gran guerra entre Dios y Lucifer, la expulsión de éste último del cielo y su caída al infierno. Ángeles caídos y todo eso.-coincidí, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Si, pero siempre hay algo que olvidan mencionar.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Que la gran guerra fue por el amor de una mujer.

-¿Dios y Lucifer luchando por el amor de una mujer?-pregunté completamente fuera de base.

-No exactamente. ¿Que tan familiarizado estás con la mitología griega?-Tantas preguntas eran confusas, un tema siempre desviaba al otro.

-Soy Griego, sé de mi cultura-Carlisle asintió.

-Sabes, entonces que para los griegos había un Dios para cada cosa, y cada cosa para un Dios-asentí sin saber muy bien a donde iba.-También sabes que los Griegos en la época clásica eran bastante...peculiares en su modo de pensar y actuar, tenían estatutos muy altos en las Polis de aquél entonces. La mujer siempre era subyugada a las tareas del hogar y la complacencia al marido y a la familia del mismo. Arcáico si me preguntas. Los Dioses una vez que las esposas hacían la ofrenda correspondiente al Dios al que la familia de su esposo le era devoto, comenzaban a formar parte de alguna manera de la vida de esa mujer. Dios y Lucifer eran lo que tú podrías llamar Apolo y Ares, no por que Ares fuera malo, sino que su pasión por la guerra lo hacía...único a su manera y con unas opiniones bastante fuertes-Si,sabía de eso. Mi madre siempre nos contaba sobre la metáfora que representaban Ares y Apolo.-A lo mejor deberían haber sido Zeus y Ades, eso representaría mejor lo que intentan decir. El punto es que cuando un humano, un mortal, un hombre se enamoró de la mujer de su vecino, Dios o Apolo o Zeus o como quieras llamarlo, pensaba que debía ser castgado por codiciar lo que no era de él. Pero Ares o Lucifer o Ades o de nuevo como quieras llamarlo, pensaba que debían ayudar al mortal a conseguir a la mujer que amaban, hubo una fuerte discusión,muchos del lado de Ades o Lucifer, muchos del lado de Dios o Zeus, llegando a la conclusión de que Ades debía ser enviado al inframundo por su traición y por sus deseos codiciosos por lo que no era suyo.

"Del mismo modo el mortal quedó reducido a nada, cuando Zeus envío su castigo correspondiente al humano por haberse enamorado de quien no le correspondía. Zeus es magnífico, el padre de los Dioses del Olimpo, el más venerado, pero también era testarudo y ya sabes como son los Dioses, sienten, sufren y mueren del mismo modo que un mortal."

-Así que...Aro vendría siendo Zeus castigando a Cayo por haber condiciado lo que no es de él-inquirí un poco dudoso.

-Algo así.

-Pero Aro es Italiano, no se supone que no debe creer en todos los mitos clásicos de una cultura que ni siquiera entiende.-respondí frustrado sentándome de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Te consta?-alzó una ceja.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que no entienda una cultura. Aro es Italiano si, pero su ascendencia es Griega y ya sabes cuantos años tiene él en el mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que la historia de los hermanos Vulturi es la misma que me acabas de contar?-pregunté impresionado. Cuantas cosas similares habrán pasado a lo largo de la historia que es narrado como un hecho heróico de la mitología griega y no como hechos reales por simples mortales de otras culturas.

-No. no se repiten, porque es la misma historia, única en el tiempo y que ha trascendido y viajado a cada rincón del mundo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo e Isabella?

-Que Cayo y la esposa de Aro eran almas gemelas, del mismo modo en que la historia que te acabo de contar. El mortal es Cayo, la esposa del vecino es la esposa de Aro, y Zeus vendría siendo algo asi como Aro y sus aires de vengador, no se muy bien como se reparten los papeles, pero si se que el amor es algo tan fragil como tambieén puede ser lo mas fuerte del universo. Pero tienes que tener cuidado de a quien amas y como la amas. Las almas gemelas solo suceden una vez en la vida. Hay una razon por la que todos simpatizan más con Cayo a pesar de ser el más despiadado de todos. -Me dio una palmada en los hombros y salió del consultorio.

Me quedé allí en blanco, sin saber que decir o que pensar. Sabía que me había enamorado de esta chica tan solo entrar la primera vez y ver sus ojos perdidos, era hermosa, pero era una niña en comparación con mis 23 años. 8 años de diferencia, pero no me importaba sabría esperar el tiempo que fuera ella o no mi alma gemela, era alguien especial. Era inteligente, eso lo sabía de sobra.

Suspiré, vi el reloj y noté con sorpresa que habiamos pasado toda la noche conversando. Mientras Carlisle preparaba todo para la operación de Bella, fui a su habitación, fiel a mi promesa. Al entrar, me recibió como siempre con una sonrisa y un "Hola Felix", pero podía decir que algo había cambiado,no sabía que exactamente, pero algo había cambiado.

No mucho tiempo después Carlisle entró con una enfermera para avisar que en cinco minutos debían subir a Bella a quirofano. Carlisle nos dejó solos y Bella tomó mi mano del mismo modo que ayer.

-Te quiero-murmuró. Fue un suave susurro, no estaba seguro de si quería que lo oyera, pero lo hice.-Si no salgo de ahí, sólo quería que lo supieras.-sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas mientras el miedo cruzaba su rostro.

-Saldrás de ahí Bella, Carlisle no permitirá que nada malo suceda.-le di un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. -Y También te quiero-respondí en su oído haciendola reir suavamente.-Es extremadamente rápido pero te quiero.

Y en ese momento se llevaron a la chica que estaba revolucionando mi vida para hacerle una operación que definiría su futuro.

Nunca fui muy creyente de ninguna religión, creí en un Dios o providencia, pero no era practicante de ninguna religión en particular, así que rezando la unica oración que sabía en griego y en italiano, me senté en una silla a pasar el tiempo que duraba la operación.

* * *

**Polis es como se llamaban las Ciudades-Estados de la Grecia Clásica...**

**La alegoría entre Ades/Ares/Apolo/Zeus/Dios/Lucifer no es cierta, es solo algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía las ideas que tenía. **

**Espero les guste!.. Un abrazo.**

**12/02/14**

**Paty4Hale**


End file.
